House of Piast
Lineage Chosciko ( - ) Piast the Wheelwright, founder of the House of Piast (c.740/41 - 861) m. Rzepicha ( - ) Siemowit, Duke of the Polans ( - ) Lestek, Duke of the Plolans (c.870/80 - c.930/40) Siemomsysl, Duke of the Polans (c.950/60 - ) Mieszko I, Duke of Poland (c.930 - 992) m. Princess Doubravka of Bohemia, Duchess consort of the Polans (c.940/45 - 977) Boleslaw I the Brave, King of Poland, Duke of Bohemia (967 - 1025) m. Princess Emnilda of Lusatia, Duchess consort of the Polans (c.970/75 - 1017) Mieszko II Lambeert, King of Poland, Duke of Poland (c.980 - 1034) m. Blessed Richeza of Lotharingia, Queen consort of Poland (.995/1000 - 1063) Prince Casimir I the Restorer, Duke of Poland (1016 - 1058) m. Maria Dobronige of Kiev, Duchess consort of Poland (1012 - 1087) Wladyslav I Herman, Duke of Poland (c.1044 - 1102) m. Princess Judith of Bohemia (c.1056/58 - 1086) Boleslaw III Wrymouth, Duke of Poland (1086 - 1138) m. Salomea of Berg (c.1093/1101 - 1144) Casimir II the Just, High Duke of Poland, Duke of Masovia (c.1138 - 1194) m. Helen of Znojmo, High Duchess consort of Poland (c.1147 - 1202/06) Conrad I, High Duke of Poland (c.1187/88 - 1247) m. Princess Agafia Svyatoslavna (c.1190 - ) Princes Casimir I Kuyavia, Duke of Sieradz, Duke of Leczyca, Duke of Dobrzyn (c.1211 - 1267) m. Euphrosyne of Opoole (bet.1228/30 - 1292) Wladyslaw I the Elbow-high, King of Poland (1261 - 1333) m. Jadwiga of Kalisz, Queen consort of Poland (c.1226 - 1339) '''Casimire III the Great, King of Poland''' was born on 30 Apr 1310 in Krowal, Poland and died on 5 Nov 1370 in Krakow, Poland. He is buried in Wawel Cathedral in Krakow, Poland. He married on 30 Apr or 16 Oct 1325 to Aldona of Lithunaia when she was only 15 or 16 years old. She was born about 1309 to Gediminas, Grand duke of Lithunaia (-1341) and Princess Jewna of Polatsk (-c.1344) and died on 26 May 1339 at 29 or 30 years old. '''Princess Elizabeth of Poland''' was born in 1326 and died in 1361. She married on 28 Feb 1343 to Bogislaw V, Duke of Pomerania. He was born about 1318 in Slupsk, Koszalin, Poland to Wartislaw IV, Duke of Pomerania (bef.1290-1326) and Elizabeth von Lindow-Ruppin (-) and died on 23 Apr 1374 in Kloster Belbuck, Pomerania, Prussia. '''Elizabeth of Pomerania''' was born in 1347 and died on 15 Apr 1393 in Hradec Kralove (now in Czech Republic). She is buried in St. Vitus Cathedra in Prague, Czech Republic. She married on 21 May 1363 to Charles IV, King of Bohemia, King of the Romans, King of Burgundy, Holy Roman Emperor, King of Italy. She was born on 14 May 1316 in Prague (now in Czech Republic) to John, King of Bohemia; Count of Luxembourg, Arion and Durbuy (1296-1346) and Princess Elizabeth of Bohemia, Queen consort of Bohemia (1292-1330) and died on 29 Nov 1378 in Prague, (now in Czech Republic). He is buried St. Vitus Cathedral in Prague, Czech Republic. '''Sigismund Luxembourg, Holy Roman Emperor''', King of Hungary and Croatia, King of Germany, King of Bohemia, Prince Elector of Brandenburg was born on 15 Feb 1368 in Nremberg, Kingdom of Germany and died on 9 Dec 1437 in Znojmo, Kingdom of Bohemia. He married secondly to Barbara von Cilli. '''Princess Elizabeth von Luxembourg''', Queen consort of Hungary, Queen consort of Germany, Queen consort of Bohemia was born on 7 Oct 1409 in Visegrad, Hungary and died on 19 Dec 1442 in Gyor, Hungary. She married on 28 Sep 1421 to Albert II von Habsburg, King of Hungary and Croatia, King-elect of Germany, Duke of Austria. He was born on 10 Aug 1397 in Vienna, Austria to Albert IV von Habsburg (19 Sep 1377 14 Sep 1404) and Johanna Sophia von Wittelsbach of Bavaria (c.1373 - 15 Nov 1410) and died on 27 Oct 1439 in Neszemely, Hungary. '''Princess Anne von Habsburg, Duchess von Luxembourg''' was born on 12 Apr 1432 in Vienna, Austria and died on 13 Nov 1462 in Eckartsberga, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany. She married on 2 Jun 1446 to William "the Brave," Landgrave of Thuringia. He was born on 30 Apr 1425 in Meissen, Germany to Frederick I von Wettin, Elector of Saxony, Margrave of Meissen (11 Apr 1370 - 4 Jan 1428) and Catherine von Welf, Electress consort of Saxony (c.1395 - 28 Dec 1441) and died on 17 Sep 1482 in Weimer, Germany. '''Electress Margaret von Wettin of Thuringia''' was born in 1449 in Weimer, Thuringia, Germany and died on on 13 Jul 1501 in Spandau, Berlin, Germany. She married to John Cicero von Hohenzollern, Elector of Brandenburg. He was born on 2 Aug 1445 in Ansbach, Bavaria, Germany to Albrecht III, Elector of Branenburg (9 Nov 1414 - 11 Mar 1486) and Margaret, Margravine of Brandeburg-Ansbach and Brandenburg-Kulmbach (1431 - 24 Oct 1456) and died on 9 Jan 1499 in Arneburg Castle in Arneburg, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany. '''Joachim I Nestor von Hohenzollern, Elector of Brandenburg''' was born on 21 Feb 1484 in Colln, Berlin, Germany and died on 11 Jul 1535 in Stendal, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany. In about 1499 he married to Princess Elizabeth of Denmark. She was born on 24 Jun 1485 in Nyborg Castle in Funen, Denmark to King John of Denmark, Norway and Sweden (2 Feb 1455 - 20 Feb 1513) and Christina of Saxony (25 Dec 1461 - 8 Dec 1521) and died on 10 Jun 1555 in Berlin, Germany. '''Princess Margaret von Hohenzollern of Brandenburg''' was born in 1511 and died after 3 Nov 1577. She married on 15 Feb 1534 in Dessau, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany to John V Ascania, Prince of Anhalt-Zerbst was born on 4 Sep 1504 in Dessau, Saxony-Anhalt-Germany to Ernset I von Ascania, Prince of Ahalt-Dessau ( - 12 Jun 1516) and Margaret von Munsterberg-Oels and died on 4 Feb 1551 in Zerbst, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany. '''Princess Marie von Anhalt-Zerbst''' was born on 1 Dec 1538 in Dessau, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany and died on 25 Apr 1563 in Rosslau, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany. She married on 25 Aug 1559 to Albrecht X, Count von Barby-Muhlingen ( - ). '''Marie von Barby Hlingen''' was born on 8 Apr 1563 in Barby, Salzlandkreis, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany and died on 29 Dec 1619 in Waldeck and Pyrmont, Lower Saxony, Germany. She married to George III, Count von Erbach. He was born on 15 Jul 1548 in Erbach, Odenwaldkreiz, Hesse, Germany to Eberhard XII, Count von Erbach (c.1511 - 1574) and Margareta zu Salm-Dhaun (c.1521 - 1574) and died on 26 Feb 1605 in Erbach, Odenwaldkreiz, Hesse, Germany. '''Dorothea, Countess von Erbach''' was born on 13 Jul 1593 in Erbach, Odenwalkdreis, Hesse, Germany and died on 8 Oct 1643 in Pfedelbach, Hohenlohe, Baden-Wurttemurg, Germany. She married to Ludwig Bernhard von Hohenlohe-Waldenburg. He was born on 19 Jan 1590 in Waldenburg, Baden-Wurttemberg, Germany to George Freidrich I, Count von Hohenlohe-Waldenburg (1562 - 1600) and Dorothea von Reuss (1570 - 1643) and died on 1 Nov 1650 in Pfedelbach, Hohenlohe, Baden-Wurttemurg, Germany. Sofie Juliana von Hohenlohe-Pfedelbach (1620 - c.1681) m. Wolgang George I, Count von Castell-Remlingen (1610 - 1668) Wolfgang Dietrich, Count von Castell-Castell (1641 - 1709) m. Dorothea Renata, Countess von Zinzendorf-Pottendorf (1641 - 1709) Sophie Theodora, Countess von Castell-Castell (1703 - 1777) m. Heinrich XXIX, Count von Reuss-Ebersdorff (1699 - 1747) Johann Dorothea Furstin von Reuss-Ebersdorff (1743 - 1801) m. Christof Friederick Levin von Trotta-Treyden (1743 - 1772) Friedericka Theodora Elizabeth von Trotta-Treyden (1772 - 1791) m. Friederick Ludwig von Tschirschky und Bogendorff (1769 - 1829) Augusta Theodora von Tschirschky und Bogendorff ( - 1883) m. Heinrich August Freiherr von Gersdorff (1793 - 1874) Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820 - 1883) m. Caroline Choate (1834 - 1889) Carl August de Gersdorff, Esq. (1865 - 1944) m. Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1841 - 1921) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2004) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b.1941) Chevalier Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b.1982) References Books Internet =